


The Bedroom

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Scowling, Billy Jukes pursued Peter Pan as the latter flew from him. He remembered Peter always playing tricks on Captain Hook. He also remembered him flying to the Jolly Roger flag a few seconds ago. To steal the flag? Slice it? He didn't really want to know. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Play's the Thing, Knights of Neverland, etc.





	The Bedroom

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Scowling, Billy Jukes pursued Peter Pan as the latter flew from him. He remembered Peter always playing tricks on Captain Hook. He also remembered him flying to the Jolly Roger flag a few seconds ago. To steal the flag? Slice it? He didn't really want to know. 

Billy Jukes followed Peter into Captain Hook's bedroom. He watched while Peter flew out of the bedroom. One glance at Captain Hook's bed. 

Eyes were wide as soon as Cecilia was viewed. Captain Hook's betrothed slumbered in his arms. Eyes remained wide while they were on Cecilia's long teeth and bald head. Billy Jukes stepped back. He remembered Captain Hook mentioning his brother disfiguring Cecilia and selling her to a carnival for money many years ago. Billy Jukes never forgot about Captain Hook buying his betrothed recently. He ran out of the bedroom and collapsed by one side of the ship. He couldn't rest at all.

Peter Pan was gone. The mental image of Cecilia remained with Billy Jukes for the rest of the evening. 

 

THE END


End file.
